


Hide and Seek

by m_s_b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Jim, Blindness, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a tiny bit of mess in Jim's flat can cause a massive disaster, so Sebastian has to learn what it takes to keep his boyfriend safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago so, as I need more time to work on my (way too many) series, I've decided to post it. I hope you'll enjoy it.

‘Sebastian?’

‘Yes, love?’ Sebastian, sprawled on the couch, looked up from the book he was reading, smiling at the sight of Jim.

‘Where did you put tea? I wanted to make myself a cup, but I couldn’t find it.’ Jim frowned. Sebastian put his book on the floor and sat up.

‘I’m pretty sure I put it in its usual place.’ He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling to James apologetically.

‘Then maybe you could go with me and help me find it?’ Jim asked with a sigh.

‘Of course, baby,’ Seb stood up and, taking James by the arm, led the man to the kitchen. ‘Okay, let’s have a look.’ He scanned the shelves, quickly locating a tin with tea. ‘Here it is, on the second shelf.’ He took the tin from the shelf and placed it in Jim’s hands.

‘Oh,’ James ran his fingers over the lid of the tin, ‘I usually keep it on the first shelf,’ he said quietly, the comment wiping the smile off the blond’s face.

‘Oh, honey,’ he pulled the smaller man into a hug, ‘I’m sorry, I forgot.’

‘You know that I won’t be able to find things if you misplace them,’ Jim mumbled against Sebastian’s chest. ‘It’s not that I can see them.’

‘I know, I know,’ Seb nodded. ‘I’m really sorry, Jimmy. I could swear I put it in the right place.’

‘It’s fine, really,’ James sighed. ‘I know it’s difficult and it’s been only a week-’

‘-and I’m still adjusting, I know,’ Sebastian interrupted him, ‘but I seem to be causing you more trouble than it is worth...’

‘Don’t say that.’ Jim shook his head.

‘But I can promise you that I will try even harder,’ Seb continued, kissing Jim’s head. Moving in with James didn’t turn up to be as idyllic as he imagined it to be. Of course, he was incredibly happy that he could share the living space with the man he loved so much, but he had problems with getting used to this life. Everything in Jim’s flat was placed and positioned in a way which would aid rather than hinder him. It was amazing, really, how, despite his blindness, James could move around his flat without problems. At least he could until Sebastian moved in and started to misplace things, leave his clothes on the floor and discard his shoes; Jim had already managed to tip over Seb’s sneakers once and it made the blond feel like a horrible human being.

‘I know you will, love,’ James smiled and cupped the blond’s face. ‘You always do. But,’ he added, ‘since you put things where I can’t find them then why don’t you make me cup of tea, hm?’

‘Whatever you want, baby,’ Seb kissed him lightly. He would gladly make Jim tea every day if that would keep him happy.

 

 


End file.
